A Little Time Is All I Need
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: Something went wrong when Percy was sent back to camp from Ogygia, Calypso's Island. When he finally finds his way back, everyone thinks that he's dead, and that he's been dead for three years.
1. Prolougue

** Hey all I just wanted to know if I should start this story (It's a good idea!) Or Continue with one of my other stories. Untill I finish one of these stories, I will not continue any or anything. VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**

** Prolougue:**

I felt the inside of my mouth turn dry. I was finally here, back at camp. But something was wrong. There was no fleece hanging from the braches of Thalia's pine. There was no dragon guarding curled around the tree.

The grass hill was dead, the wildflowers drooping and dying in the goosebump-creating wind that chilled me to my soul. I didn't know what could've happened, beside-

"No." I said out loud, but I knew it was true.

It was too late; the camp was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, just clearing something up: the first chapter was a prologue. **

**So; no cliffhanger yet. For now it is his journey from Ogygia to camp.**

She pulled me in. My heart was racing, but I knew that she wasn't the one meant for me. She pecked me on the lips and released the raft. Even in the dim light of sunset; I could see the tears in her eyes,

glinting.

Percy, you can't help her. I told myself. You have to save camp in Time. Still, I couldn't help but kinda want to stay on the paradise forever with her; Calypso. It's her magic affecting me, but still...

(::)(::)

Something went wrong on the way back. It took much longer than Calypso assured me it would. The ocean glittered around me, trying in its own poetic way to comfort me. Then I first saw the row of lights. And the row of lights belonged to none other than The Princess Andromeda.

The ship was coming faster than I could ever hope. Pretty soon it was right beside me, and for my next move I blame sheer desperation:

I grabbed the ladder.

I firmly settled my hands and feet in strategic positions on the barnacle encrusted side of the ship, and my hand was on the base of the ladder. After I caught my breath, I began to climb. It was hard, especially since the rungs were coated with a fine layer of ocean spray and sea salt.

The first time I really became aware of my idiotic decision was when I pulled myself up onto the boat and there were three hostile faces staring back at me.

(::)(::)

**(A/N I know that should have been a nice cliffhanger but I really need to give y'all a longer chapter- I won't update for a while.)**

"Please? I reaallllyy don't want him to die!"

I almost groaned from the pain in my head. The bigger one- a guy I think- hit me over the head with the handle of his sword. I was just waking up to hear two people arguing.

"Fine, Mar. I'll give you two hours- he'd better look completely different."

I heard a door slam, and a timid push jolted me to reality. I pushed open my eyes to see a pair of black eyes staring at mine. No, I'm not joking. Black eyes, like the onyx color of the eyes of Hades and the

Di Angelo kids. Normally, that wouldn't stand out, but the girl had white blond hair and pale olive skin. She looked a lot older than me, maybe about sixteen. Okay, so not that much older.

"Listen, you should consider yourself to be lucky that my brother did not kill you on the spot. Now, we must change your looks completely."

"Who are you?" I asked as she handed me a bucket of foul smelling liquid.

"I am Marriah, but you most likely know me as one of the six sisters, and one of the 12 children."

I racked my limited knowledge of the Greek myths. I could faintly recall the one that I thought was awesome when I first heard it; cause at the end the woman was turned into a rock.

"I think I know what you're talking about, wasn't your mom turned into a rock or something?"

She sighed. "It's more complicated. But when Artimis lost her loyal lieutenant, she felt compassion. So she convinced Hades to let go one of the innocent maidens that she killed so long ago. So, me."

"She can do that?"

"Yep." She indicated the bucket. "Put your hair in this."

I stared down at it. I won't even describe the smell; to save you guys the torture.

"What is it?"

She dunked my head in. The junk burned my face and eyes. It ran through my hair, which began to get a light feeling. She pulled me up by my hair and I gasped for breath.

"Bleach."


End file.
